


Honey, close your eyes

by Lemonzzzest



Series: Nothing changes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 2 parts, Angst, Cliffhanger, Kinda ooc??, M/M, Sad, can be read as platonic, greif, how the team deals with it, idk - Freeform, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonzzzest/pseuds/Lemonzzzest
Summary: Reid gets shotThe team deals with it(Partner fic to Stay like you're supposed to do)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Nothing changes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024539
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Honey, close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Pigeon by Cavetown  
> Helo, hello my lovelies!! Glad you're here!!  
> I have an angst dump for you!!!  
> I was feeling icky about death so I thought, what if someone died and did this.  
> Just so you know, I'm not the best at making people in character, most grieving (/cough/Morgan's/cough/) is based on my own ways of grieving so yeah :))

It was quick.  
Jacob Finich took the shot.  
It went straight through Reid's neck.  
It was so clean, so simple, Derek wanted to say he almost didn't notice when he collapsed and started choking on his own blood, but he did. He watched.  
He dropped down next to him, nothing really hitting him yet.  
As calmly as he could, he screamed.  
"SHOTS FIRED, REID IS DOWN! I REPEAT, SHOTS FIRED-" but something- someone stopped him from finishing.  
Spencer grabbed his hand. It was so weak, so gentle. He lightly intertwined their fingers. He wasn't going to die alone.  
He didn't make it to the hospital.  
It took 2 days for what happened to just start setting in.  
He felt weird. Not numb, no, different. Hollow, a shell.   
Penelope had enveloped him in warm arms the second they got back. That's when he first cried.  
He and JJ started meeting at a small café every week, some days to mourn, some to reminisce. They always talked about their favorite Doctor at some point, though.  
It was a silent understanding with David that if Morgan ever needed to talk; he could always come to him, even if it was 3 AM.  
Aaron informed him that he (and the rest of the team) was allowed to take as much time as he needed to grieve. He seemed so professional, everyone knew he grieved differently.  
JJ told Emily and she showed up for the funeral, and decided to stay for a month or so. She had laid an understanding hand on Derek's shoulder after the ceremony.  
"He was a good kid.." She said, memories and an underlying sadness filled her words.  
"Yeah, he was.."   
That was the 3rd time Derek cried.  
The 2nd time was when he had to tell Spencer's Mother, Diana.  
The night he died, Derek travelled to Las Vegas to tell her.  
She cried, and so did he.  
She couldn't take any of his stuff, she said she just couldn't do it. It was divided up between the rest of his loved ones.  
Derek understood why she couldn't take any of if, it was hard. All he took were a few of his favorite books, and his favorite tie.  
He cried for the 4th time that night.  
He started leaving voicemails to his phone, sometimes just to hear his voice, sometimes to give him small updates. He knew he'd never hear them but he felt inclined.   
Then someone answered.  
"Hey," the familiar, shakey voice of Spencer Reid filled his head and he cried for the 5th time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you cried ;)  
> JDJSJSJS JKJK THANK YOU FOR READING ILY ❤❤  
> Anyways I have some more coming up, there will be a partner fic on the way (like a few minutes behind this, I wrote them together) and some other stuff ;)  
> Au revoir, mon amores! (Apologies if that's off, I can't really check my French notes as I'm writing this because fun fact, I don't have wifi!! I use hotspots and store wifi to upload these and download episodes of Criminal minds :))


End file.
